memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Template talk:Watch online
This template should have probably been discussed before it was added to the episodes. — Morder 01:13, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :I agree. I'm wondering if it would be better to have all of that information in a central location, instead of posted on each episode, since I suspect eventually every episode will be online at some point.--31dot 01:18, 10 February 2009 (UTC) My thoughts exactly. We already have a Where to watch. This is merely an extension to that. — Morder 01:22, 10 February 2009 (UTC) ::Except for one thing: each episode requires a specific link to get to it; this provides the specific link for that episode on its page. Now, if you also want to have the reference in a table, fine. But it should have the ability for someone looking at the page for that episode to see the link for that episode. Further, if it does become necessary to collect it in a table, at least for now, it's on those pages. I have included the main page for the episodes on Where to watch. That then gives you the list of all the episodes; you then have to hunt down the particular episode's link on CBS' website. I think that this 'each episode link' is relevant in the same way that the link to that other wiki (Memory Beta) dealing with licensed Star Trek works Rfc1394 01:45, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :I would suggest continuing this discussion on the Vote for Deletion page, but to respond: We don't list the airtime of each individual episode when it comes up(Best of Both Worlds on at 7 on WXYZ, WABC, etc.), we list what time slot the show is given in general, and leave it to the viewer to look up when their favorite episodes are on. This is no different.--31dot 01:50, 10 February 2009 (UTC) This is why we need to discuss things like this - so that the community can come to an agreement as to how we should proceed. — Morder 01:51, 10 February 2009 (UTC) *Your argument makes no sense. When there are 50 different stations and 30 different times then it would make sense not to list all the different entries. There is exactly one place where it may legally be viewed; this is not like showing every single spot on YouTube where there is a pirated video. There is one, and only one place. That is what this provides, and that's all it was intended to do. This is getting ridiculous. Rfc1394 03:57, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :::Fine, this provides that. Learn to format things the MA way. Read the manual of style. See that episode names are not italicized. See that we don't format variables in green. Stop reverting changes that are being made for a reason. -- sulfur 04:16, 10 February 2009 (UTC) * In view of Sulfur temporarily banning me because he wanted the issue resolved first, I will for the duration of the discussion not edit this template (except its discussion page) or the template's reference on pages. Rfc1394 05:16, 10 February 2009 (UTC) * I've put some comments for the discussion on the vote to delete page. If that discussion should be moved here, then please post a comment saying so, so I know where the issues over this page are going to be discussed. Rfc1394 05:51, 10 February 2009 (UTC)